Green at Emotions
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Green is said to be a soothing colour, peaceful, restful, serene, but; in that moment – to Luke Skywalker, green was fury, envy, love, hate, joy, sadness and passion all at once. In one moment she was his everything and his nothing all at once. WARNING M content, Non-canon, Lemon.


Ok, I'll be the first to admit this is BAD, but I'm trying to get over some writer's block and the best method is to write away. So, please be kind and don't judge too harshly on this little Lemon...

Disclaimer: I want to formally apologise to George Lucas. Like a child, I know not what I do...

...

Her hair was pinned and piled within an inch of its life, the dress she had stuffed herself into had been a steal.. literally. And all for a stupid farm boy that she despised, and yet felt weak every time those crystal blue eyes gazed upon her.

Mara watched from the edge of the room as the blond pixie threw her head back and laughed at something. She doubted it was funny enough to warrant a reaction so irritating, but then again, Callista just seemed to have that effect on her.

"Snap out of it Jade." She muttered and walked over to the bar. Nodding to the creature behind the counter a red hissing drink was placed in front of her and disappeared down her throat in seconds.

A low whistle sounded from behind her and she whipped around, the height of her red hair wobbled and the emerald dress whipped at her feet as she spotted a dapper looking Han Solo smirking at her, "Ithlorian firewhiskey," he remarked wryly, "who pissed you off?"

"Right now? You Solo. Leave if you know what's good for you." She seethed and pounded her fist on the table and the tumbler cracked in her hand.

"Jade, I never claimed to know what's good for me."

"You married a Princess didn't you." She grumbled, "From a AWOL captain to a smuggler, and now married to the esteemed-"

"Jade." His voice dropped and grew threatening, "Whatever issues you have with Luke, don't take it out on Leia."

She gave him her best innocent look, "Whatever do you mean?" But one look told her she couldn't get away with it.

"Jade, I knew you when you were sticking your hands in admiral's pockets and stabbing them in the back."

She sighed wistfully, "I was scary back then."

"Damn straight." Han held two fingers up to the bartender and two more drinks appeared before them, "Speaking of stealing, that's a nice outfit."

Mara smiled and knocked back the drink, "Han Solo, you're a married man."

"Yes." He nodded, swilling his own drink, leaning against the bar, "Married to a great woman, who happens to be a dear friend the Countess of Malastare."

Mara blushed and shrugged, "She shouldn't have left them laying around." She touched the heavy bangle at her wrist, "I'm borrowing them."

Han rolled his eyes, "You got someone's attention."

She arched a brow and glanced over her shoulder at Luke nodding to her, "He's involved." _No matter how much I detest her_, she thought bitterly. She had a firm policy on man-snatching. Unless he was guilty of something, and Luke Skywalker, Hero of the Rebellion was guilty of nothing but stupidity.

"Only for the night." He said, "Or maybe not." He nodded to where Callista was exiting surreptitiously "She was on planet and he asked her to come tonight, but they split months ago."

Her head whipped to look at Solo so quickly the heavy emerald earrings slapped against her cheeks. "What?"

Han looked at her deeply, she felt his gaze assessing her like she was cargo. One smuggler to another she understood the gaze, _Is this load worth everything.. _"You'd know all this if you hung around Jade." She looked away and heard, "Be careful with him," before he knocked back his own drink and rejoined his wife and brother in law.

She turned and saw Han approach the siblings and mutter something, causing Luke to look at her and smile.

"_Damn_", she muttered. He was walking towards her.

...

He admitted that he didn't really care what she was saying. A very un-Jedi thing to think, but the thought hovered in his mind nonetheless. Callista was talking, as she often did. And his mind was wandering, as it too often did. He gazed through her and his mind caught sight of his sister and Han dancing, Leia smiling broadly up at her husband. He wanted that. Callista had been wonderful and she was pretty and he had truly cared for her, but he never felt the waves of adoration that he knew his sister felt for Han, that he would choke on when exposed too long. She was still jabbering on when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, something jaw dropping.

The dress was emerald and backless, her red curls were straightened and piled up in a style that reminded him of whip cream on top of a hot chocolate. The lines of the dress flowed like a lazy river to the floor and fluttered around her hips as she walked like a cloud floating though the sky. The heavy gold and emerald earrings reflected the soft light of the hall.

The way his heart fluttered and his cheeks blushed could only mean one thing, one person. "-And then I tapped her with my blade and she fell on her big butt." Callista threw her head back and laughed. He smiled politely as he noticed Mara take a look at him and float off to the bar.

"Luke?" Callista asked and he looked back at her.

"Hm?" Her short blonde hair was mussed and the pink confection she was wearing rustled around her calves.

"You've barely looked at me all night Luke." She pouted.

Luke took a cleansing breath and levelled her with a look, "You left me saying you felt your purpose was beyond the stars. Now you're back and I have no idea what you want from me Callista." His voice was gentle and yet the words lashed at her with all the sting of a slaver's whip.

She frowned and crossed her arms, "I don't want anything from you Luke, I thought we were having fun. Being Luke and Callie, us again-"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "The time for 'us' has passed Callista." He said gently, "excuse me."

He left her where she was standing on the edge of the dance floor, squaring his shoulders as he walked away. She had been gone for two years after cutting all ties with him abruptly. He had been broken, miserable for weeks on end, and like an open wound, just as it healed, she had shown up and ripped the scab open.

_Luke? _He sense Leia's gaze and he looked to where she was, her chocolate tresses braided and encircled her head like a crown, the brilliant blue gown making her glow like the Princess she was.

He wandered over to her and gave her a easy smile, _I'm fine, where's Han._

"Getting a drink." She nodded to where Han was leaning against the bar appearing to be talking to Mara Jade. "She saw you and Callista and stormed off."

"She didn't storm Leia-" he started and Leia arched a brow, "Mara Jade would never 'storm' anywhere. And especially because of me."

"I think you greatly underestimate her Luke." Leia sighed and nudged him, "Go talk to her."

"Last time we spoke, she made it very clear her opinion of me." He muttered, but his eyes never moved from where she was, the ethereal dress, the heavy jewellery, all of it making her too look like royalty.

"She shows up in Katina's dress, shoes, and jewels and I'm to believe she came for some political game?" Leia smirked and smiled as Han walked back towards them. "She's here hunting big game Luke." Leia said seriously, levelling him with her brown eyes. "In that getup, there would be no other purpose."

"Leia, go easy on the kid, Girl has him in knots." Han mused in a friendly fashion, the cocky smile stretching across his face. "Go get her Luke."

"No I-"

"Luke Skywalker, you will go over there and talk to her or I swear by the Force I'll-"

"Ok-ok.." he said, rolling his eyes towards his sister. "I get the picture."

Han clapped his shoulder and he smiled shyly as he walked over to where she was standing.

It seemed an eternity and yet, no time at all to cross the room to where she was standing, by herself, glaring at the world, "Mara." Her green eyes glowed as they looked up through long pale lashes and an uneasy grimace crossed her face, "Um-.. hi."

"Skywalker." She replied icily.

They stood, staring at each other and he felt Leia's glare on his neck, causing him to sigh. "Dance with me Mara." He said softly and she glared at him, "One dance."

"I didn't think Farmers knew how to." She huffed and he chuckled.

"Jedi's do." He smiled gently and could see the losing battle in her green eyes, the gold flecks darkening within them. "This Jedi does."

"One dance Skywalker." She offered her hand and he took it as he guided her out to the floor. He spun her once, his hand found the gentle curve at her hip and the other clasped warmly in her hand as he guided her around the floor to the gentle melodic song.

"So who are you trying to get good with tonight Mara?" he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. She glanced away, causing him to smile, "Who's the target."

"I don't have – _Targets_ – Skywalker." She hissed, "I have clients. I-"

"You know what Green means Mara?" he interrupted, "Green is when you want to overcome a sense of thwarted ambition. Green is getting even."

"You don't know me Farmboy," she snapped. Her words were angry but her eyes glimmering up at him urged him to keep talking as they waltz around the floor.

"Sometimes I think that's a good thing," he replied, "And other times I wish I understood you more." An emotion flashed across her beautiful features and for a split second he would have sworn she was happy, but it was gone in a blink. "So if you're not here on some mission, why come to a political gala dressed in a stolen dress."

"Not stolen," she warned, "borrowed, with the intent to return." Her eyes grew brittle, but softened as soon as she caught his impish smile. "What are you going to do about it." She taunted.

"Me?" he plastered the best look of surprise on his face he could manage, "Whatever made you think I would do something about it." She bit her lip causing him to swallow thickly and glance away, "It's Leia who knows-"

"The countess; yes, so everyone has told me." She scoffed. "But Leia wouldn't tell if you asked her not to." Mara gave him a look that single-handedly caused his heartbeat to stop, then thunder in his ears to catch up.

"M-m-..Me?" he stuttered, and she giggled girlishly.

"Yes you Farm boy, her brother. The only other person she listens to." Her voice was smooth and silky and so alluring, her scent was roses and that of the air after a spring rain, light and soft.

His hand grew hot at her waist and he spun her out and back, regaining a mote of composure, "I'm impressed that you're so-.. in tuned to Leia and I."

She shrugged, "I observe Master Skywalker."

They hadn't noticed when the first song had ended and replaced with another equally enchanting tune, but he didn't dare push his luck, "Mara," he said, bowing to her. "Thank you for the one dance."

He attempted to make a quick retreat when he hears her, "Luke?" he stops and turns, once more her beauty stunning him into silence, "You're here to represent the Jedi." He nodded; cocking his head, not understanding what she was getting to. "It was on the holonet that you'd be here."

The blush that stained his face burnt as he glanced away, "You came because of me?"

He didn't see her shake her head, "Of course not." She scoffed, but he could hear the lie in her words. "Not really." He looked at her and smiled. There was so much to this woman, so much more deeper than her biting wit and sparkling eyes.

He wanted to know everything. Every little detail that she didn't tell the universe, that she held back because she was Mara Jade, and that's what Mara Jade did. She held it all in. And he wanted to be the one that got her to let it all out. The good, the bad and the ugly. "Mara-."

"Skywalker." She said. As they stared at each other, the currents fizzing like live munitions set to explode.

"Can we -.. Talk?" He asked tentatively. He knew what he walking on thin ice, but she nodded acquiescing his request and they walked companionably towards the meeting room along the out edge of the hall. The large room was panelled in expensive wood boards and one wall was completely glass looking into the jungle like garden just outside.

He locked the door behind him and turned around to see Mara giving him an imploring look. "Well Jedi?"

"Mara, you and I.. I know we've never seen eye to eye, but I wanted to ask if your opinion of coming to Yavin has changed."

"Farm Boy, it's going to take a lot more than you begging to get me on that armpit for more than a few hours."

"I'm not begging Mara." He said serenely. His easy manner unnerved her and she felt herself draw closer to them as they stood against the wall. There were large, dignified chairs, but neither of the two warriors made a move to sit in them. "I simply want you to see this from my perspective."

"That is not the issue Skywalker." She snapped and she was pleased to see his utter calm begin to shred minutely at her tenacity refusal. He gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"The Jedi will only help Mara." He took another step forward, now invading her personal space. She didn't think he was conscious of it, and were it anyone else they would have been introduced to the business end of her lightsaber. "Listen I-"

"No Skywalker, you listen. You are the most naive, ignorant, obtuse Man I've ever-" And before she realised it, he had taken that one step closer and pulled her against him, his arms as unyielding as his lips as they pressed against her own. In her days of serving the Emperor, she had seen fireworks. Great, awe inspiring, breath taking, and beautiful.

And they all paled to that kiss.

The explosion in her head was louder than any battle, any war, any supernova. Nothing in the universe could compare to the quivering and twisting everything inside her did as she clung to him, his lips soft and gentle, but pulled from her everything like a dying man pulling the last few drops of water from his canteen.

She – the brave independent Mara Jade –was pressed up against a wall, by a very turned-on Jedi Master, who was kissing her like the world was ending and she could voice no complaints, not one. She realised she was still holding her hands over her head like a fool and in turn, buried them in his hair, holding him to her. She tilted her head and he deepened the kiss, his tongue mingled with hers, mimicking the very motions her aching core desired from other parts of his anatomy.

Seconds, minutes, hours, eons later; she didn't know, they parted. She was resting on a leg that had threaded through hers and one of his hands was on her back and the other still supporting her from below.

"Mara I'm-" He stared into her eyes, normally sharper glass and harder than Cortosis were now warm and mellow like the teal green waters of Yavin under the fading light. She raised a finger and pressed it against his lips, causing him to arch a brow in utter confusion, moving to set her down he quickly found himself pulled back fast against her and

"Is that how you get all girls to shut up?" she said, and he noticed with an un-Jedi like pride at her own impassioned huskiness dripping from the words.

He shook his head and smirked, "I would never do something so devious." His own blue eyes twinkled through the half closed blond lashes, "I leave devious to you." Once more he attempted to step away, but he moved no more than a few feet before her hands grabbed his tunic and she pulled him back, pressing him against the wall and her lips against his.

Her aggression caused a smile to sweep through his stomach, the sensation of fluttering and dizziness spreading from head to toe, he was unsure if the dizzy was the alcohol or the sensation, but he wasn't taking the time to meditate on it. Not with Mara Jade in his arms. He didn't know if it had been the several drinks he had imbibed or the general toxicity of her desire through the force, but he couldn't compel himself to leave her arms. He could easily overpower her, but he had lost the will to do so.

He couldn't help but notice everything within reach of his hands as they trailed down her back. Her normal attire left little to the imagination as it clung to her curves, the lines of her arms, her small waist flaring into her round hips, and yet with all that it displayed, it paled in comparison to the dress she wore that evening. It clung to her like a second skin and dipped low, displaying a generous view of the heaving chest that was normally hidden behind the hood she wore around her neck and her goggles. The dress also gave the viewer a unhindered glance of her back, and the contrast between her fiery auburn hair and the milky pale skin that was so smooth beneath his calloused fingers. His hands trailed from their position buried in her hair to stroking her back as she pressed him further against the wall. His hands traversed lower, splaying across her hips, pulling her close. The mewling moan that rose from her mouth surprised them both as she grazed the solid hardness that lay just beneath the layers of his trousers.

Her head shot up and his eyes clenched shut as he inhaled deeply, "We need to stop Mara." He groaned, "Before I can't stop." The minute amount of his remaining consciousness surfaced and tried to haunt him with all his Jedi training, all the oath's he was supposed to swear to the Order. But he couldn't bring himself to care, he had to leave.

"Who said you were allowed to stop-.. Luke." She panted. His eyes shot open and she felt the pooling heat start to boil as his eyes dilated and started simmering with a warmth she had never known. She was used to lustful glances, stray hands that were punished for claiming what they shouldn't, but this naive, pure Farm boy wanted her, and she felt nothing but happiness for that fact. This good man desired her, and that made her want him all the more.

"Mara," he groaned as she swayed her hips again, once more brushing against him causing him near pain. If he didn't walk away soon.. "I won't damage whatever we are, whatever this is for one night. That kiss was amazing, but we.. we can't."

She wanted him. Staring at him intently, she could feel the need burning, she needed him badly, and with the heady hormones pumping through her system, she was ready to do anything "What if I promised it won't ruin our friendship." She said softly, her voice low and still held a breathless note that she was cursing. Her behaviour was so unusual and yet, in her moment of clarity, nothing made more sense than Luke Skywalker.

"No Mara." He said, but she knew he didn't really mean it.

She could hear the weakness in his voice, she could taste the desire in his emotions, the want in his touch. His own desire was nearly unmanageable and was causing her to grow irrational. Inhaling deeply she pressed her breast against his chest and kissed him; chastely in comparison to the previous two, "What are you so afraid of Luke?" she whispered and she felt him shudder as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"You." He said flatly, causing her heart to fall, "You are beautiful, wonderful, inspiring and occasionally want to kill me." Mara cocked her head and looked at him, confused, "But I would follow you to the end of the universe if you asked. This – feeling – I have for you is incomprehensible and yet, I completely understand it."

"You make me feel special Luke." She whispered, "Important."

"You are important, Mara Jade." He said softly, "And if the day comes that sees us together I will relish it." He pulled back and she let him slip away, "But not here. Not like this."

She stared at him, his words were those of departure, and yet there he stood. "I thought-"

"I was planning on leaving." He said, his brow knit. "But I can't." They stared at one another for and eon. Her breathing was still coming in short pants and she felt the pin pricks of tears threatening to fall at his rejection.

"Then don't." Her words shouldn't have compelled him to race across the room. He should have been a proper Jedi and bowed and walked away. He should have never flew across the room and pin her against the wall once more and claw at the beautiful green dress.

But he did. Force help him. He did.

He buried his face in her neck and inhaled the tangy scent of sweat, his lips pressing against her pulse point where he could feel it thrumming beneath his lips. Her hands had been caged between them and she had grinned manically as they shifted from pressing against his chest to move lower and lower to the solid hardness pressing into her as he held her against the wall. His hands were cupping her bottom, pushing the skirt up revealing her creamy smooth legs. He refused to admit, even to himself, that he had fantasised about her legs, constantly encased in the liquid looking leather pants, fantasised about them curled around his waist as he made love to her.

Her hands pressed against him, rubbing slightly causing his lips to disconnect with their former feasting as his head fell back into the Endorian teak wood, encouraging the impish smile to stretch across her face. His grip on her loosened minutely enough so her hands were free to dig his dignified black tunic out from his pants; her warm, soft hands grazing the hard muscles at his stomach. Years and years of hard training, battles and before all that – hard labour on the farm, had carved his body into a lean and hard collection of muscles and firm skin.

Her mind recorded the interaction as they felt each other up like a couple wayward teenagers.

He had regained enough control to grab her hands and press a kiss to each wrist before restraining them above her head with one hand while his other supported her. "Mara." He croaked, his voice rough, the passion she could feel from him did nothing to quieten her own ardor. She would be the first to declare loudly that she had never before imagined the handsome young Jedi Master this way. He was a client of Karrde, and occasionally, when the sun reflectors of Coruscant were aligned, they were friends, but that was a lie. In the deep of space, in the dark of the cold abyss, she would muse what kind of lover he would be, with whatever Jedi fanatic woman was over eager to bed him.

His mouth returned to pressing gentle kisses across her face, down her neck, across her collarbone. He was attentive and .. more passionate than she would have originally guessed. His second hand added to the melee as his touch grew more insistent gliding across her back, her stomach, across her breasts till finally pausing at her neck where he cupped her face and kissed her.

With her hands released from above her head she quickly returned to the task of undressing him, his hands held her head against his, their lips fighting for control from the other while her hands undid the buttons of the black tunic, the row seemed endless as she made her way down. And yet; after an eternity, they finally reached the bottom and the smooth firm skin of his chest was revealed. Her fingers were greedy as she hungrily reached for everything, the tanned pale column of his neck, the muscles under her palm as she felt his racing heart, and lower still to the fair trail of white blond hair that disappeared into his trousers.

The task of undressing him further was impeded by his own fingers trailing up her inner thigh and touching the aching wet core. "Oh Mara.." he groaned and her head _thunked_ against the wall behind her as she let off a keening moan as his fingers moved against her, his thumb pressing against her clit, his finger sliding deep within easily, "Kriff.." he choked as she began to writhe and rock supported by his hand beneath her and the Force.

"Luke-.." the keening wail was insistent, the flush that spread through her was nearly unbearable in the onslaught of emotions that she felt racing from her head to her heart and onward further. He paused for a moment to smile at her and she resumed her attack of the stiff trousers, digging for what she wanted more than her next breath.

When he was finally free, she reached for the impressive hardness; her hand wrapping around him and squeezing gently, causing him to let out a guttural groan as he fell against her, her thumb caressing the wet tip. Her ministrations carried on for only a few more moments before he pulled away, "No," he grunted as he pulled her hand up and kissed her palm, "If – here – doing it – right as possible." She nodded and smiled as his own hands caressed her legs, pulling them around his waist as he pushed her higher up the wall, his hands supporting her as well what little of the Force he could muster with his attention so otherwise preoccupied. "Absolutely Sure?" he asked breathless.

She cupped his face and gave him a predatory grin, "Right now, I'm sure of nothing more than this." She must have said the right thing because the next moment all she could see was blackness and the sensation of flying. Quickly she realised she had closed her eyes and opened them, only to see Luke staring back at her, his eyes were dark and glittered like . Neither of them moved as she felt the delicious stretching sensation causing her legs to tighten around his waist pulling him deeper. He held her flush against him, the sensations he was feeling both through their emotions and the sensations caused by her fingers massaging the back of his neck, her heels digging into the small of his back, the straps of her dress pulled down exposing the creamy mounds that were both large and small, fitting perfectly in his hand.

His head fell against her shoulder as he slowly began to thrust into her, gently and with more care than she'd ever known, the act itself making her feel; for the first time in her life, like she was a being worthy of love, that this man was loving her body as it should be. She met every thrust with one of her own, their hearts sang to each other through the Force and created a connection that neither of them realised had occurred. The room filled with the orchestra of their gasping breaths, her moans, his groans, the sound of slapping flesh and the thundering blood in both their heads. She felt the former simmer start to sizzle and scald as her legs quivered and shook, the release bearing down on her in an onslaught of ecstasy, his lips captured hers, swallowing her scream that reverberated in his head. Her quivering and clenching drove him to oblivion and it wasn't long before he too followed her over the edge.

His legs gave out and they slumped gently to the ground. Both of them were breathless as his forehead rested against the cool wood behind her, her face tucked under his chin, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She felt the face splitting smile stretch across her face and peeked out the corner of her eye to see it echoed on his face, "Luke-" she whispered, having so much to say, needing to tell him everything.

"It's ok Mara." He uttered softly, his hand stroking her back as she cuddled close.

"That was-.."

"I know." He interrupted. "You are far more dangerous then I originally believed."

She shuddered as he shifted and pulled away from her, summoning his tunic from the spot it had been flung, on the opposite side of the room, "Isn't that an abuse of the Force Master Skywalker," she smirked and he sighed.

"Possibly, right now I'm lucky I can manage that." She leaned back against the wall behind her and cupped his face, her thumb tracing the soft lines on his face. He was still a striking man, his clear eyes were soft and sparkling, his hair was still the ashy blonde despite the dark room and the way it curled around his brow softened his sharp cheekbones.

After several more minutes they stood, both of them wincing from their activities and time spent tangled on the floor together, the dress was slightly mangled, but nothing a good cleaning would fix and his tunic looked as sharp as it had once he buttoned it back up. "I'm going to kill Karrde." She murmured and his eyes flashed to her.

"What?" She shook her head, but he reached and grabbed her before she could dark from the room as she had imagined, "Was I the target?" He said harshly, his hand gripping her wrist, "Mara?"

"No-.." she whispered, "Luke, I would have-"

"Mara. Did you, or did you not come here tonight for information on me."

"Originally. But Luke it wasn't for..." She swallowed thickly as he stepped back. "Karrde sent me, but not for him. You and her-.. and then we-" she shook her head and turned away, losing whatever nerve she had summoned and whatever words she had called for died between them as the distance grew.

His pulse beat a heady rhythm "Someday Mara Jade." He said shaking his head, "Someday you and I will either kill each other or .." She looked at him inquisitively as he trailed off.

"Or?"

He looked at her, the longing in his eyes was not the hungry passion that had been in them earlier, the softness replaced the lustful gaze, but still she could see the edge of a want, the whisper of a need in his face, "Good night Mara Jade."

She pulled herself up to her full height, which was barely a few centimetres taller than Luke, "No."

He spun around from the same spot he had stopped earlier and arched a brow, "No?"

"I refuse to let you just leave."

He paused and crossed his arms, "Were you not going to earlier?"

"No." She said, "I came because Karrde told me I needed to update my contact with the Jedi. We've haven't spoken since-.."

"-Since Callie and I got back together," he finished, "Mara, that was a year ago."

She negotiated around the large plush chairs and stood in front of him, arms crossed and popped a hip, scowling, "I know. Trust me Luke, I know."

He shook his head and mustered all his strength to resist smoothing the glamorous down dress. Green is said to be a soothing colour, peaceful, restful, serene, but; in that moment – to Luke Skywalker, green was fury, envy, love, hate, joy, sadness and passion all at once. In one moment she was his everything and his nothing all at once. "Mara, I need to leave." He swallowed back the growing hunger that shifted and grew once more, his traitorous hand fingered the stay locks that had long since fallen from its intricate updo, "I think you need to decide what you want."

"Skywalker, what makes you think I need to make a decision." Her heart pounded in her chest as he cupped her cheek and smiled, "I don't need anything, or anyone for that matter."

"Goodbye Mara Jade." He said gently, kissing her cheek, "You know where to find me if you need to." He left her in utter confusion, standing in the room alone once more.

_I don't need anyone, I'll never need anyone again.._ The inner voice urged her, but the memories flashed past her eyes, his face against her breast, the sensation of his own emotions flooding through her. _What do I want?..._

She glanced out the window and sighed. He had just toppled her world. "Stupid Farmboy." She tried to stop the feelings, but they tugged at her face and.. for possibly the first time ever.

She smiled against her will. The stupid Master Jedi Farmboy made her smile. Glancing out the pitch darkness she felt the smile spread warmth through her till she felt happy all over. The happiness niggled at her mind and pestered her.

It was telling her to hope. Hope for days to come.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back, when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_


End file.
